Final Breathe
by redyatamisaki
Summary: He was standing right beside him, and then he wasn't.


**Final Breath**

He was standing right beside him, and then he wasn't.

They had been fighting together for the first time in years; Misaki and Saruhiko. There was a battle against the Green Clan, a clan whose goal seemed to take down Shizume city, and as residents of the area Scepter 4 and Homra had grudgingly decided to team up. They had a common enemy; they needed to stick together now more than ever. And it was working, too. They had been winning the battle so far, side by side, bats teamed with sabers, red and blue. And Misaki and Saruhiko had been no different.

Before they Green Clan had advanced, Saruhiko rushed to Misaki's side, sword drawn and leaving his underlings. At first, Misaki had thought he was going to come attack him when least expected, but was surprised when Saruhiko merely took stance beside him, eyes narrowed at the clan coming their way.

"Don't mess up today, Misaki. We're a team."

Misaki had been about to yell at him for assuming Misaki would make a mistake when the first green fireball shot at him. He dodged it easily, gliding on his skateboard and hitting the green clansmen right in the shoulder. All three clans began doing their fighting, the sky filled with colors swirling and mixing together. It would have been beautiful if the situation wasn't so serious.

Saruhiko stayed by him the whole time, protecting Misaki's weak spots, taking out the extra greens…he never left. It was almost like old times…they had always had each others backs. Misaki had forgotten how well he and Saruhiko worked together.

The fight was coming to an end, the greens deteriorating. Misaki laughed at one particular one who decided to flee, not wanting to be beat up by the opposing army of red and blue against him. As Misaki laughed, he was caught of guard. Another green flew at him, holding out a dagger to stab Misaki in the chest.

Misaki was in shock but braced himself for the blow, knowing that he would be over. But it never came.

Time stopped as Saruhiko jumped in front of him, receiving the dagger right in the heart. Misaki could only watch as he slumped to the ground, gasping from the pain and coughing out blood.

Saruhiko was dying. He was going to DIE.

Misaki dropped to his knees, throat raw, and hearing a scream. It took him a few moments to realize it was himself. He pulled out the dagger, tossing it to the side and pulling Saruhiko in his arms.

"Saru!? SARUHIKO? Dammit, Don't die on me! STAY HERE. DON'T BLACK OUT."

He ripped off his beanie, trying to use it to stop the blood from flowing out of Saruhiko's chest. It was everywhere; his body, his face, and all over Misaki. Misaki couldn't see clearly; tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"YOU CAN'T DIE!" He screamed. "YOU CAN'T DIE YOU STUPID MONKEY!"

Saruhiko just looked up at him, giving him a small smile then carding his fingers through Misaki's hair, getting blood in it. He looked so peaceful...it made Misaki sick.

"Misaki.." He started to say, then began coughing up blood. Misaki tilted his head up, trying to make sure he didn't drown in it and started crying harder. He was doing the best that he could, but it wasn't enough.

"Misaki…" Saruhiko tried again. "Misaki…it's okay…don't cry…I'm happy…" He coughed again, getting the red chunky liquid everywhere. "I saved Misaki…Misaki….Misaki is worth it."

With a final cough Saruhiko's body shuddered and his eyes glazed over, life leaving from them. Misaki screamed in agony, shaking him and trying to get him to _just wake up_.

He never did.

It was over…there was so many things Misaki would never get to do. He would never get to talk to him again, to look at him or hear him call out his name in that way that only Saruhiko could say. He'd never get to ask him why he left him…never get to tell him he was sorry for whatever he had done wrong. He would never get answers, never get to make up and hug and cry into each others arms as they realized how this had all been for nothing. That leaving one another hadn't been worth it. He'd never, ever get to tell Saru how important he was to him…how much he loved him. That no one could replace him as a best friend.

Saruhiko just died, but he had taken Misaki's soul along with him.

**Authors Note:**

Leave a review? They are always appreciated. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed (and cried a little)!


End file.
